DEATH BATTLE 1 mega man vs astro boy
by i am the hope of the universe
Summary: so me and umbreongodofhalo are making a new series based off of DEATHBATTLE on youtube and the first one the battle of 2 robots mega man and astro boy with universe and (umbreon)


DEATH BATTLE mega man vs astro boy

robots (like humans but more badass and awesome)  
the robot that lives to fight and defeat doctor willy MEGA MAN  
(VS the robotic kid thingy probably created by a rapist) ASTRO BOY

i'm universe and this is- (i'm UMBREON BITCHEZ) and we're here to showcase all there weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle

ASTRO BOY created by docter tenma (wait a GROWN ASS MAN CREATED HIM man astro boy does get raped) anyways... after his son was hit by a car he was supposed to be his replacement son but since he doesn't age and grow he got abandoned at the robot circus led by the evil ham egg there he was found and adopted by Professor Ochanomizu who gave him a robotic mom dad and sister and Professor Ochanomizu calls him to help out with problems (now to his powers) yes umbreon his powers  
Astro Boy has several capabilities to aid him in his adventures  
The ability to translate more than 60 languages  
Strength equivalent to 100,000 horsepower (74 569 987.2 watts bitchez) yes and we don't know exactly how strong that is but he was able to lift an entire city and in gt took super saiyan 4 goku to do that (WAIT are you comparing him to goku and saying he's stronger) no astro used both arms and goku lifted a sliced in half city with a half in each hand plus goku's city was bigger (ok but-) MOVING ON (NO GOKU WASN'T TRYING IF HE USED ALL HIS STRENGTH EVERYONE WOULD OF DIED IF HE WANTED TO HE COULD OF THROWN IT TO THE SUN!) you make a good point anyways MOVING ON  
The ability to fly using jets in his legs and arms (so he's a robotic kid iron man thing man) no alot of robots do that (what ever moving on)  
Amplification of his hearing up to one thousand times (so he's a robot dog to...man doctor tenma just...just...so gay)  
Guns deployed from his...his...his butt (WAIT SO AN ASS CANNON oh my go- so what does he just walk up to bad guys and say STOP OR I'LL SHOOT TURDS OF JUSTICE AT YOU) well actually more of an ass machine gun (isn't anime weird)  
Invulnerability to conventional physical injury (say what) like if you walked up and punched him it wouldn't hurt (so your saying that he can't be hurt by being hit) yes (so goku found his match) NO it means a normal person maybe even batman couldn't hurt him with a punch (so if i got goku to punch him) he'd be shit out of luck but he has been punched and thrown around by robots more then 10 times his size before  
An electro-heart that can discern people's criminal intentions (he's also a lie detector YAAAAAY)  
Bright eye-lamps to assist his vision  
Laser guns in his finger tips (so he is a knock off iron man)  
Laser cannons in his arms (wait like buzz light year) no not like buzz light y- (to infinity and beyond)  
An extremely accurate electronic brain  
Hyper Adaptive. Body increases in power to match and then exceed the capabilities of stronger combatants (so the stronger the person he's fighting the stronger he gets so like a saiyan) yes actually like a saiyan

Despite his abilities and work for good, Astro is often ostracized by the human race for being a robot. Since he is not officially considered a citizen, he often has to deal with the prejudice of humans against robots. (Ultimately, Astro has to find a way to bring peace between humans and robots) yes thats true very true umbreon (fire turd shell) well that figures

"I have machine guns...in my..butt" astro boy

MEGA MAN came into existence due to the following timeline of events. In the fictional and futuristic year 200X, the robotics expert Dr. Thomas Light worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions (tell them about his enemy and proto man) Shhhhhhhhhh! i'm getting to that anyway Before Dr. Light ever constructed what would eventually become Mega Man, he first designed the robot known as "Proto Man" (but he was broken and before light could fix his power reactor the robot ran away fearing that he would become a different person) After the disappearance of Proto Man, Dr. Light decided to create another robot. He created two robots siblings around the same time to work as a pair (and he literally named them ROCK AND ROLL what the fuck does music have to do with anything) now rock is the japanese name rock is "mega" in america he was made to be a lab assistant roll was made to be a maid he made 6 other robots but a rival of light Dr. Albert W. Wily found protoman almost dead (because his batteries were broken) and fixed him then reprogramed him and the other 6 robots to destroy the city and megaman stopped them after alot of fighting  
Mega Man appears to possess superhuman speed, strength, reflexes, and durability (standard hero powers) which is exhibited in most games in the series. Two of his most notable abilities are his Buster Cannon, which mainly shoots compressed plasma projectiles (PLASMA GUN) yes that and his Weapon Copy skill derived from his old ability to learn how a tool is used simply by seeing it in action before he was "upgraded" to a fighting robot (so if he sees a weapon he doesn't have just dududu i got it) no the ability allows him to gain skills from enemies he has defeated (ok but could he take abilities from astro boy in the fight) possibly now later games introduced specialized abilities in addition to the Mega Buster, such as the Mega Upper, which appeared in Mega Man: The Power Fighters. This move allows Mega Man to focus his great strength into an uppercut which can topple even the largest robots. (so just WHOP) yes whop  
now he also has adapters that allowed Mega Man to fuse with other robots, mainly the character Rush: the "Jet Adapter" allows Mega Man to fuse with Rush and become "Jet Mega Man" and, in this form, Mega Man is equipped with the "Jet Booster," which allows him to hover for short periods of time. The other adapter, dubbed the "Power Adapter," allows Mega Man and Rush to fuse and become "Power Mega Man" (so original) In this form, Mega Man is equipped with the "Super Knuckle", a powerful short-range attack that knocks back foes and breaks blocks. However, both of these adapters place specific limitations on Mega Man's abilities at the same time as granting him new skills. The "Super Adapter" introduced in Mega Man 7 allowed the creation of "Super Mega Man" This form basically combines the other two adapters, giving him both abilities (so we're giving him his dog) yes that way he can be utilized to his fullest (ok) and eddie and beat (the suitcase and the bird why) because of The final adapter functioned as a hyper move in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Mega Man combines with the three characters Rush, Eddie, and Beat to become Hyper Mega Man, where he grows in size and extends wings and a rocket pack from his back. He will then use a powerful blast from his arm cannon with rockets coming from his shoulders, boots, torso and back as well (wow so astro boy might get his ass kicked) either of them could lose  
plus Mega Man has also exhibited the ability to teleport, though usually into or out of a level during gameplay, as a streak of light colored the same as the character  
The Mega Arm was introduced in Mega Man V. Mega Man can charge and fire his forearms at his enemies Using the MH and CL adaptors, the Mega Arm can be used to grab items from a distance and to rapidly and repeatedly strike an enemy (so he can literally throw a punch)  
In Mega Man 7's hidden two-player battle mode, Mega Man can execute a rising cutter attack and slide attack. These attacks, however, are not powerful as the rising kick attack and air dash attack performed by Bass.  
While Mega Man has no special weaknesses, (like my 12 inch –) UMBREON!  
certain environment-related traps can cause him to explode. For example, two distinct types of spike traps can automatically kill Mega Man. The first type are constructed of spikes sharpened at the molecular level, and therefore able to instantly penetrate any material. The second type are spikes charged with massive quantities of energy and that instantly impart the entirety of that energy to anything that touches them. Both trap types are extremely expensive to produce. Regardless, Mega Man can protect himself from either trap type by equipping Shock Guard barriers. Spikes outside of these types merely inflict damage, rather than instant destruction.  
Also, lava/magma can sometimes cause Mega Man to explode. However, in some cases (such as throwing weapons) magma will only harm Mega Man.  
In the original Mega Man game, Mega Man may have been designed to fit in with the weakness order, as he takes 10 units of damage from both the Ice Slasher and Thunder Beam. Mega Man takes far less damage from these weapons in the PSP remake, Mega Man Powered Up.  
Pitfalls also cause Mega Man to die upon falling in (but in the games not here) ya just takes him up drops him down K.O. no we don't roll that way

"I don't trust you, Wily! I'm gonna do what I should have done years ago!" -megaman

alright the combatants are set now it's time for a- (WAIT first i wanna read an awesome story about goku and superman fighting people) in that case go over to ashbringer36 and read armageddon aftermath but right now (IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLE!)

you see megaman flying though metro city on rush

"hey rush i think we're lost" megaman "bark bark" all of a sudden astro boy tackles megaman and he does a backflip and lands on his feet "so your megaman the guy iv'e heard so much about" astro boy "guess so"

FIGHT

mega shoots at astro and astro flys up and dodges the blast then mega launches his fist at astro and throws him through the building then he jumps up and runs to punch astro astro catches his fist and throws him on his back and puts him in an armlock so mega throws him off of him then as astro runs at him mega turns around and uses the mega uper cut throwing astro threw he building onto the roof and mega jumps threw the building but astro runs up and kicks him in the face onto the ground before he gets up then astro jumps over to him and turns around "what the fuck...gay" megaman then astro's machine gun comes out and starts shooting mega mega gets up to run but astro shoots him with lasers from his fingers forcing mega to take most of the bullets then rush flys over and uses his super adapter making megaman super mega man then he charges up a giant plasma beam that throws astro through the city then astro gets up runs at mega then mega punches him in the face "HAHAHA" astro then astro points his fists at him and shoots lasers out of his wrists that throws mega through the bottom of the city as he's speeding towards the ground astro catches him runs down and slams him onto the ground then rush flys away "so i see your dogs gone well i'm ready to end this" astro he runs to the bottom of the city then flys him and the city down and dumps all the people onto the ground then throws the city at mega man then mega grows in size the wings grow and a rocket pack appears on his back then he attacks with a blast from his arm cannon and missiles shoot off of him and astro flys away from them then flys up into space and then it goes to mega and the missiles blow up then mega rush eddie and beat split back up "thanks guys we won and sorry about your city guys" mega gets on rush and they start flying away then astro flys out of space and at mega superman style then hits mega's back and his fists go through his back "you can't beat me" they hit the ground and astro takes his hands out of his back then rips mega's arms off "HA you don't know about one special feature i have" mega then a machine gun comes out of mega's but and he gets up then rush uses his jet adapter and that fixes mega's arms then he flys at astro grabs his throat and tackles him to a tree then shoots him through the forest with a blast then the forest catches on fire and a bunch of trees fall on astro and crush his arms to pieces "hel...help...me" astro "OH HELL NO" mega then mega flys away grabs a boulder 16 times his size flys into space and throws it like a meteor at astro smashing him to pieces

K.O.

(WOW THAT WAS AWESOME JUST...JUST AWESOME) yes it was now there skills are pretty much a match so it came down to who's strategy is better now while astro had the advantage- (FUCKING TACKLING HIM FROM SPACE) he didn't know that mega man can duplicate peoples abilities so that got him off of him now if astro destroyed rush he might of won (wait but trees crushed him how) well if 14 or 15 trees fell on you do you think your arms wouldn't break (fair but his 74 569 987.2 watts just lifted the city) ya and thats why the trees got him i mean he lifted the city got hit with missles and reentered the earth's atmosphere a task and almost melts everything that enters it (yet so much stuff lives through it) yes but our technology is getting better now the giant rock was thrown like a meteor from space meaning it didn't just smash him to pieces but made a giant crater and probably killed the people from metro city (so mega man not also defeated astro boy but his whole damn city...a dark day for astro rape)

next time on DEATH BATTLE  
(two creepy monsters from games that make ya piss your pants a little the more you see them)  
*shows 2 black figures  
one real tall with long arms and tentacles  
and one thats blocky with 2 white glowing square eyes*


End file.
